Sweet Funny Moment
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Hanya Sekumpulan Drabble SasuNaru :D Warning Inside! :3 RnR Minna! XD


**A/N : ****Entahlah Mushi sendiri nggak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa buat fic nan gaje begini. Berawal dari baca komik Lama Naruto, yang enggak ada judulnya. Kakak salah beli, di kasih Mushi, baca sekilas, menarik di jadiin cerita, jadi Mushi langsung buat fic ini! Tadaa! XD **

**Sweet Funny Moment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru **

**Genre : Romance, Humor #maybe# Friendship**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti. **

**Sekumpulan Drabble Pendek SasuNaru**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOO**

**Trap**

* * *

Hari ini masih cerah, matahari bersinar terang. Membuat semangat seluruh penduduk Konoha menjadi ikut terbakar.

"Oi! _Teme_!" termasuk pemuda pirang yang kini tengah bersemangat mengejar seorang pemuda berambut raven di depannya. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat, mencoba mengejar saingannya itu.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sedangkan pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang terus menerus mendengarkan teriakan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa bergumam pelan, "Diam _Dobe,_"

Masih tidak mau kalah, Naruto berteriak, "Aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu, sebelum aku memberikan pelajaran untukmu!" serunya.

**[...]**

**Sedangkan di sisi lain,**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek, tengah mengintip dari sisi pohon. Menatap penuh kesal pada dua orang di depannya sekarang.

Melihat sang pemuda pirang asyik mengejar Sasuke.

"Ugh, aku sedikit cemburu~" gumam gadis bernama Hinata Hyuga itu pelan.

"Hei! _Teme_! Kamu mendengar kata-kataku tidak!" seru Naruto kembali terdengar, dengan-

"Kau keras kepala sekali, _Dobe_." Sasuke yang akhirnya merespon.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Habisnya, bisakah kau sedikit merespon kata-kataku!"

Mencoba cuek kembali pada sahabatnya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, dan tepat saat Iris kelamnya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres di dekatnya-

"..."

Sekumpulan jerami?

Dengan tiga Onigiri di atasnya-

"..."

**Krik.**

Alisnya mengerut heran, "Apa-apaan perangkap konyol ini? Malah ini tidak bisa di sebut perangkap?" gumamnya, saat mendengar suara gesekan kecil di balik semak-semak. Otomatis, Matanya tertuju datar ke arah sana.

**[...]**

**Glup!**

Tegukan keras terdengar dari leher Hinata, gadis berumur tiga belas tahun itu memegangi jantungnya kaget. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya-

'Di..dia tahu?!' batinnya kecil, berusaha tenang dengan kedua tangannya yang setia memegang sekop.

**[...]**

Mendengus pelan, pemuda raven itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya singkat, kedua tangannya yang terangkat sekilas, sedikit meremehkan, "Yah, meski aku tidak tahu siapa yang buat~ Tapi mana ada orang bodoh yang terkena perangkap ini." desahnya pelan.

Sedetik sebelum ia berkata seperti itu?

"Wuaah! Ada Onigiri! _Teme_, ada makan-Ugyaaa!"

**Srak! Srakk!**

"..."

Oh, ternyata ada.

**[...]**

Hinata yang melihat itu tentu saja kaget, 'Na..Naruto-kun! Kenapa malah kau yang kena!' batinnya panik.

Sedangkan Sasuke,

Sedikit menghela napas pendek, Ia mendekati lubang saat Naruto jatuh. Melihat sang sahabat masih bisa berpegangan pada akar di sana,

"Fiuh! Untunglah!"

"_Dob_e, kau merepotkan sekali. Pegang tanganku." Mendengus kesal, akhirnya pemuda raven itu menolongnya.

Membuat Naruto mengadahkan wajah senang, "Hoo! _Arigatou Teme_!" Dan dengan cepat, satu tangannya terjulur ke atas.

"Cepat."

"Baik, ba-" sebelum sempat berkata-kata lagi, kaki Naruto tidak sengaja terpeleset batu di sana, membuatnya linglung, alhasil-

"Huwaa!" Sasuke ikut jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Dobee_! Kau ikut menjatuhkanku!"

"Eh! Itu bukan salahku, tahu!" kedua orang itu bertengkar lagi, tidak sadarkah mereka kalau sekarang sedang berada di mana?

**[...]**

Hinata makin panik melihat Sasuke ikut jatuh ke dalam lubang, di tambah yang sama dengan Naruto!

"Hu..huwaa, apa yang harus kulakukan! Pa..padahal aku hanya ingin membuat jebakan itu untuk Sasuke, tapi kenapa!" dia jadi makin bingung-

"Pokoknya aku harus cepat menolong mereka, kalau aku meninggalkan mereka berdua lama-lama di lubang sesempit itu! Huwaa!" Oocnya makin parah, tanpa menunggu lama lagi. Hinata berlari ke arah lubang di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun!" serunya kecil, memperlihatkan wajahnya di dekat lubang.

"Hoee _Teme_! Menjauh sedikit!"

"Ini sempit _Dobe_."

Gadis indigo itu makin tak karuan, "Naruto-kun kau mendengarkanku?!" serunya keras, sampai-

"..."

Barulah Naruto mendengar, "Oh! Hinata!"

Mendengar seruan kecil Naruto, entah kenapa membuatnya semakin linglung, dan tanpa sadar-

"Ah! Bukan! Bukan! Bukan aku!"

Naruto ikut bingung, "_Ano,_ Hinata aku tidak bisa bergerak di tempat sempit seperti ini, bisa aku minta tolong-" ujarnya lagi.

"Hyaa! Bukan aku yang membuat jebakan konyol seperti ini! Bukan aku!" Hinata berteriak kencang. Maniknya berputar-putar,

Pemuda pirang di sana _sweatdrop_ sendiri, "O..oh, ya?"

Masih setengah panik, Hinata segera berdiri dari posisinya, "Po..pokoknya aku akan mencari bantuan! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Osh! Tolong ya Hinata!"

Hinata segera berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum-

"Cepat, cepat, cepat-"

**Tap, tap, tap-**

**Srek!**

Sepertinya ia menginjak sesuatu-

Maniknya beralih cepat ke bawah kakinya, dan ternyata-

"..."

Oh, tidak!

"Kyaaa!"

**Srek, srek, srek!**

Hinata ikut jatuh ke dalam lubang cadangan yang di buatnya,

"Eh.." keringat mengucur di pelipisnya, kedua tangannya yang tidak bisa bergerak bebas di tambah maniknya yang menatap ke atas,

'Ah, aku kan membuat lebih dari satu perangkap-' batinnya polos.

"..."

"..." sampai-

"E..ehh! Se..seseorang tolong kami!" Ya, pada akhirnya dia malah ikut jatuh.

"Eh! Eh! Hinata kau baik-baik saja! A..apa, apa yang terjadi!" Naruto berseru Histeris, dan-

Sasuke yang-

"..."

"Hn, dua orang _Baka._"

Dia hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Berharap seseorang ada yang bisa menemukan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Persepsi Sasuke~**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut raven kini tengah menatap langit malam yang kelam sendiri, di atas rumahnya-

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya selama ini.

Tepat saat maniknya menatap ke atas sekali lagi, bayangan sesosok pemuda pirang menghantuinya-

"Aku baru tahu kalau Naruto itu wadah dari siluman berekor sembilan, Kyuubi." Gumamnya pelan.

_Lalu kenapa?_

Kembali membatin, 'Naruto ya Naruto, satu-satunya manusia yang di panggil Naruto. Hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan jati diri si _Dobe_.'

Apalagi di tambah-

Entah kenapa pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu malah membayangkan sosok pemuda yang cocok menjadi _Uke-_nya dengan sembilan ekor di belakang tubuhnya,

Terlihat melambai-lambai-

"Manis, menggoda, dan-"

"..."

Sebelum ia mengubah semua pikirannya-

_Hening sejenak._

"Tunggu dulu, kalau ada ekor itu di belakangnya-"

Mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang penting, sampai akhirnya tersadar sendiri-

"Tidak, tidak! Kalau kami lagi begituan ekornya bakal mengganggu!" pemuda raven itu berteriak dengan Ooc-nya.

Oh, Sasuke betapa polosnya dirimu nak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadwal~**

* * *

Naruto kini memandang sebuah gulungan aneh yang entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berikan padanya, alisnya bertaut heran-

"Apa ini?" tanyanya cepat.

Sang Uchiha hanya mendengus pelan, "Hn."

"Ini benar-benar untukku?" tanya Naruto masih bingung.

Saat sang Onyx kini menatap ke arahnya dengan intens, "Kau tahu kalau setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu?" ujar Sasuke.

Membuat Naruto menganga sekilas, "Eh? Apa?"

Tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran Naruto, pemuda raven di sana menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Buka saja, kalau nanti ada hari di mana kau memikirkanku, pakai itu-"

Naruto sedikit antusias membukanya, sampai-

"..."

Maniknya menatap jadwal aneh terpampang di kertas gulungan itu-

_Tidur dengan Sasuke_

_Mandi dengan Sasuke_

_Mencium Sasuke_

_Kencan dengan Sasuke_

_Mengecup pipi Sasuke_

Selesai-

"..."

Naruto memandang heran plus datar ke arah sang pemuda raven, yang masih memasang tampang stoic dengan senyum tipis andalannya.

"Pergunakanlah jadwal itu dengan baik." Ujar sang Uchiha singkat.

"..."

Sebelum-

"_Teme,_ kau bodoh ya." Naruto menjawab datar sedatar-datarnya.

**The End**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
